vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evileye
Summary Keeno Fasris Inberun, formerly known as the legendary Vampire Lord Landfall, and currently reffered to as the adamantite-class adventurer Evileye, is a mysterious figure within the Overlord universe. First seen working alongside a band of adventureres called the Blue Roses, her abnormal strength was shown in her ability to barely defeat one of the Pleiades Combat Maids, Entoma, and Demiurge noticing the large gap between her strength and that of her adventurer comrades. This is because she was one of the original Thirteen Heroes, legendary figures in the past of the New World. Why she had a change of heart so long ago and why she hides her vampiric nature are still left in mystery. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically. High 8-C '''with magic, likely '''far higher Name: Keeno Fasris Inberun, Evileye, Prime Grade Magic Caster, Landfall Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Over 250 years old Classification: Heteromorphic Race, True Vampire, Vampire Princess, Undead, Sorceress, Magic Caster, Elementalist, Adamantite-Ranked Adventurer, Member of the Blue Roses and former companion of the Thirteen Heroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Acid Manipulation, Lifeforce Absorption (Can imbue all of her attacks with Negative Energy that drains her target's lifeforce), Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Earth and Sand Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Blindness, Silence and Daze with Sand Field: All), Crystal Creation and Manipulation, Invisibility, Limited Poison Manipulation (Specifically targets insects with Vermin Bane), Petrification, Non-Physical Interaction (With magic), Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High-Low, likely Low-Mid), Resistance Negation (Physical and Magical), Can negate magical barriers, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Physical Impediment, and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Building level '''physically (As a vampire, her physical strength is greatly enhanced, and should be at least on par with humans like Gazef Stronoff). '''Large Building level 'with magic, likely '''far higher '(Specializes in magic. Far more powerful than those in the Realm of Heroes, like Lakyus Aindra, Remedios Custodio and Clementine) '''Speed: At least Supersonic (Faster than characters like Brain Unglaus), likely Supersonic+ (Able to react to attacks from Pleiades members, who may or may not be comparable to Albedo in speed) Lifting Strength: Likely''' Class 25 (Although weaker than the Pleiades, she should likely be comparable to CZ2128 Delta) '''Striking Strength: Building Class (As a vampire, her physical strength is greatly enhanced, and should be at least on par with humans like Gazef Stronoff) Durability: Large Building level, likely far higher (Can survive attacks from Yuri Alpha and CZ2128 Delta) Stamina: Like Shalltear, she is physically tireless as an undead. Can fight against several members of Pleiades for an extended period of time without expending all of her mana, though she eventually would have been overwhelmed if the fight continued. Range: Hundreds of meters to several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Her mask, as well as a ring that conceals her status as a vampire Intelligence: Above Average, likely far higher (Extensively knowledgeable in regards to magic, and has centuries of experience in combat. Able to conceal her nature as a vampire to other Adamantine adventurers, and even her level of strength to a certain degree) Weaknesses: Like other undead, she is weak to the Fire and Holy elements, and due to her vampirism she also suffers from reduced stats in daylight. She typically makes her best efforts to conceal her vampirism and might not opt to use her vampiric abilities even when in a pinch. Negative Energy is useless against undead enemies, and will heal them instead of damaging them. Additionally, as Evileye is an Earth Elementalist, magic and skills suited to countering the earth element will have increased effects against her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Basic Undead Race Traits' *'Critical Hit Invalid' *'Dark Vision' *'Doubled damage by Fire' *'Energy Drain Invalid' *'Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary' *'Mental Immunity' *'Death Manipulation Resistance' *'Necromancy Resistance' *'Physical Penalty Resistance' *'Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid' *'Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ' *'Recover by Negative Energy' *'Status Damage Invalid' *'Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area' *'Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ' 'Active' *'Crystal Magic: '''Evileye mainly uses earth-element magic, with a specialization in crystal magic. Crystal magic is peculiar in the fact that it deals purely physical damage, allowing it to bypass resistances to magical sources of damage. However, abilities or resistances that nullify the spells directly will still work. **'Crystal Lance:' A 4th tier spell that launches an elongated, cold spear of crystal. **'Crystal Wall:' A spell that creates a wall of crystals. **'Crystal Dagger:' A spell used to create a large crystal dagger which appears in midair and then flies toward the enemy. **'Shard Buck Shots:' A spell used to create many crystals smaller than the size of a fist that are shot out in a scattered area. These crystal fragments can be used in close-quarter combat to inflict enormous harm. Shard Buck Shots.gif|Shard Buck Shots Translocation Magic.gif|Translocation Damage Crystal Dagger.gif|Crystal Dagger Sand_Field_All.gif|Sand Field All Crystal Wall.gif|Crystal Wall *'Animate Dead:' Evileye is able to create a low level undead by bloodsucking her target. *'Acid Splash:' A spell that launches a pool of acid at a targeted area. *'Fly:' A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster or their target the ability to fly. *'Invisibility:' A spell that allows the user to turn invisible, though it does not mask any other indicators of their presence. *'Maximize Magic:' A modifier that increases the power and effects of most spells to the caster's highest capabilities, although they will be less cost-efficient than normal. It does not raise the tier of the spell. *'Vermin Bane:' An original spell created by Evileye for her fight against the insect demon god two hundred years ago. It creates a white gas cloud that kills any insects that make contact, though Entoma was able to partially resist it. The spell is an effective countermeasure to insects and doesn't cause any harm to other organisms. However, the spell is very costly to use. *'Penetrate Magic: A modifier that allows spells to more easily breach magical defenses and resistances. *'''Region Petrification *'Reverse Gravity:' A spell that temporarily reverses the gravitational pull in a target area, and is potent enough to redirect most projectiles. *'Sand Field: All:' A 5th tier spell. It was created by Evileye and is one of her strongest spells. Sand particles disperse throughout her surroundings, and any opponent within its area will be immobilized, as well as being blinded, silenced and dazed. By using this in conjunction with her special ability, it will also cause life drain on all caught within the spell's range by infusing them with negative energy. The negative energy will also lower their attributes for a long period of time, with the effect intensifying the more energy they are exposed to, though it will eventually reach a limit. Because it affects one's comrades too, this spell is useless in a group fight. *'Sand Field: One' *'Teleportation:' A 5th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition with a range of up to a few hundred kilometers. However, its cost increases with distance and it has a small chance of failure. *'Translocation Damage:' A defensive spell that turns physical damage into mana loss. *'Unnamed Touch Spell: '''In her skirmish with Jaldabaoth, Evileye prepared to use an unnamed spell that activates by touch and deals damage that is difficult to nullify or resist, but she never got the chance to use it due to Momon's interference. Due to her nature as a vampire, it likely makes use of Negative Energy. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Overlord Category:Tier 8